Sano does the Laundry!
by Asher Elric
Summary: Kenshin makes a innocent suggestion. Sano does the laundry becouse of such innocent suggestion. THis oneshot probably does not answer the question of weather or not Kenshin likes doing the Laundry.


Hitokiri Elf: I haven't been on the scene in a long time. Can't figure out anything to write to my multiple fics at all. Oh well, a stupid one shot won't hurt anything. Gawk! My finger is twitching!!! WEIRD!!

Cap'n Jack Sparrow: Get on with it!!

HE: right! Umm, first I need to say that I DON'T OWN A THING!! Except maybe the plot…or…what's left of it…….

Cap'n Jack Sparrow: @_@ I own the plot…….

****

SANO DOES THE LAUNDRY

A ONE-SHOT FIC BY: HITOKIRI ELF

PLOT BY: CAP'N JACK SPARROW (THE FAN FIC WRITER AND HITOKIR ELF'S BEST FRIEND)

It was a sunny day in Tokyo. The bird were singing, the trees were swaying in a gentle breeze. The sweet smell of apple and plum blossom wafted through the air. The sun shown brightly down on the earth. The market place was just beginning to open, and on the outskirts of the city, one could see a large dojo. This dojo belonged to the 'Rose of Kendo', or Miss Kaoru Kamyia. She and two other's lived there, trying to have as much of a normal life as possible. (The bum with the spiky hair, the red bandana and the sign of 'Bad' on his back DOES NOT COUNT!!)

Anyway, on this marvelous day, Kaoru decided that the dojo needed cleaning. So far she had gotten Yahiko to mop the floors, (which he was still at by the way) and Kenshin was presently buissy with the laundry, which he did every day but who's to complain??

"Kenshin!! I need you to go to the market," Kaoru said as she came out of the kitchen.

"What about the laundry?" Kenshin asked, oh so innocently. 

"Umm…"

"I know, maybe Sano can do it?" Kenshin asked, again, oh so innocently, (Makes you wonder if Kenshin really does like to do the laundry)

"WHAT!!" Sano yelled from his spot on the porch with his ever present fish bone in his mouth.

Kaoru grinned nastily at him. "Sano, you don't do anything around here. So if you want dinner you need to let Kenshin go to the market and YOU can do the LAUNDRY!" Kaoru replied.

"As for me, I and Yahiko are going across town to teach at another dojo, have fun you two!" she called as she dragged Yahiko out of the yard.

"Well, I better go to the market, that I should," Kenshin said happily, (Really, what would you like to do??) leaving Sano on the porch with his mouth wide open and his eyes like this, @_@. Kenshin grabbed the tofu bucket and a basket and skipped daintily out of the yard.

"Fine," Sano said, "This looks like a job for….." he leapt into the dojo changed quickly and then leapt back onto the porch, "CHIKEN-HEAD!!" he cried. Sano was now dressed in a yellow chicken suit. 

"And you! ya dirty smelling laundry! I shall vanquish thee and put thee out to dry!!" Sano cried at the basket of laundry that had flies flying around and above it.

----------------------

Cap'n Jack Sparrow: Hold up!! Why are you having him talk like Shakespeare?? 

Hitokiri Elf: its humor!

-----------------------

"Now, taste thy wrath!" Sano called again and he dived at the basket. Once he got there he took a big sniff of it.

"EEEEP!! Gross, what time of the month is it for Kaoru anyway??" Snao aske himself, he then pulled out a cloths pin and put it on his nose. He took the basket of dirty cloths and dumped it in the hot water. Then he started scrubbing. After five minutes, Sano looked up.

"Something is missing," he said. Right by the tub there was a box of soap, it said 'Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu Laundry Soap. Even the most idiotic chicken-head can use it'. Sano took the box and poured two cup full of soap in. He did not see the warning on the front of the box in bold letters which said '**DO NOTPUT IN TWO CUPS FULL OF SOAP. LAUNDRY WILL TURN INTO A BIGMONSTER**'.

Sano began scrubbing again. After a few minutes, a strange smell came from the tub. And then bubbles that was not soap came from the tub too. Then, the mass of Landry began to grow big. It popped two eyes and a mouth and large hands and feet.

"WHAT THE HECK!!" Sano yelled as the Laundry pile grew even bigger. The eyes of the laundry pile were red and it looked evil. Sano jumped to his feet and began to run in circles.

"WHAT DO I DO? WHAT DO I DO? BAWK! BAWK! WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE?" Sano yelled, Suddenly, someone very tall, handsome, Cute, and absolutely wonderful walked into the yard.

"IDIOT USE THIS!" the man said and threw a box at Sano. The man was Hiko, the most handsome, awesome, coolest, cutest, marvelous……

---------------

Cap'n Jack Sparrow: Whar are you going on about??

Hitokiri Elf: What? Hiko is just as cool as Kenshin.

Cap'n Jack Sparrow: Idiot!

HE: What the was that??

Cap'n Jack Sparrow: Nothing!

----------------

Anyways, this box said 'CREATED BY THE GREAT HIKO SOUJIRO THE 13 MASTER OF HITEN MITSURUGI RYUU, A DETERANT FOR THE LAUNDRY MONSTER!!'. Sano read the instructions and sprinkled the powder in the box on the monster who was by this time steeling al the dirty laundry in Tokyo………

Suddenly, Kenshin showed up.

"Sano!" he called.

"SANO! SANO! SANO! SANO!…………………"

"What?" Sano sat up suddenly from where he fella sleep on the porch.

"Are you okay?" Kenshin asked worriedly.

"Where is the laundry monster?" Sano asked as he looked around the clean yard.

"Umm, I have no clue what oyu are talking about, that I don't. but, I am sure that there is no such thing as a 'Laundry Monster'," Kenshin shook his head and smiled.

"But," Kenshin continued, "You still have the laundry o do, that you do," Kenshin said and walked away to start dinner. (Really, you would think Kenshin liked to do the laundry!!)

Sano looked at the basket of laundry that had yet to touch the water. Flies where flying above and around it. Sano sneered and took out his clothes pin. "There ain't no way I am gonna wear a chicken costume!" Sano said all nasally. 

OWARI!!

Hitokiri Elf: Well, how was that??

Cap'n Jack Sparrow: Evil.

HE: I know!

BOTH: REVIEW!!


End file.
